


What the

by ungodlytrash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, shitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlytrash/pseuds/ungodlytrash
Summary: were you expecting a good plot with mighty fine descriptions?well!!im sorry :^[





	What the

Jumin Han looked at his empty bottles of wine. He refused to think he was already drunk regardless of the dizziness he felt.

Suddenly his phone rang.

His expression turned sour, and since his sight was blurry, he couldn't properly read the name of the caller. He decided to just answer it, and before the person on the other side of the line got to talk, he immediatly said the following lines "those hot korean boys in the bg of a korean drama."

The call was dropped as fast as he could blink. He thought to himself that he would let Assistant Kang deal with the rumors that would follow the next day if the call was not from her.

\---

Zen checked his phone again and again to make sure he didn't call the wrong number. The screen clearly shows that he recently called 'Jumin Han'. He wasn't sure what to make of what Jumin said before he hung up so instead of calling him again he rang Jaehee's contact number who answered almost immediately.

"Yes?" Jaehee asked.

Zen realized he wasn't sure how to ask about Jumin. "Um, yeah, Jaehee... sorry for the late call but is Jumin, uh... okay?"

"As far as I am concerned about Mr. Han, he is out for a meeting about businesses that deal with wineries and various alcoholic drinks." Jaehee replied.

"Aha... I see, well that explains some things...." Zen responded although Jaehee could sense a hint of discomfort in his voice.

"Is there something else you wanted to ask?"

Zen took a while to respond that Jaehee worried she asked something he didn't want to talk about. She was about to apologize when Zen cut her off before she could speak.

"So... is Jumin, uh, the rumors about Jumin being gay, is that, you know, real? or I guess, kinda little bit true? haha"

"No." Jaehee immediately responded. "I mean, not that I know of. Did something happen?"

Zen realized that continuing this line of topic would bother him, especially since it was about that trustfund kid, and even he knew that Jumin isn't really gay as the rumors say.

"Um, well, nevermind, sorry." He abruptly finished and hang up. When he realized he hang up too quick, he texted a quick apology to Jaehee.

"'those hot korean boys in the bg of a korean drama.' huh..." Zen muttered. His face contorted into that of confusion and slight disgust at the thought of what may be going inside the man's head. "Jumin, what the fuck???"

\---

Zen woke up only to find out he was inside a cage. He looked around and saw the room was surrounded by kinky toys. He was so disturbed about the idea of having a hardcore fan who was rich enough to kidnap him in the middle of his midnight jog. His thoughts were running wild wondering where he is and how long he was out for. It didn't seem like anything happened to him while he was unconcious.

He looked around the room once more and noticed a CCTV camera aimed at his direction. Seeing as the caged area was wide enough, he walked around, and surely the camera followed his movements.

He tried shouting anything to see if it would get any attention from outsiders, and as expected, no one came in. He glared directly at the camera lens but didn't do anything after that.

Hours passed and not much happened. There wasn't exactly any way for him to get out. Eventually he heard the door knob being turned and opened. He figured the area was sound proof since he didn't hear any footsteps, or maybe the floor was just carpeted outside.

To his surprise, he knew the person who arrived very well.

"Jumin...?!" He exclaimed.

The first thing that came to mind was that he arrived to get him out of the situation and that the CCTV was hacked by Luciel to look for him.

"Dude, thank god, who the hell did this? Mind getting me out?"

Jumin looked him over. Zen gave him an odd yet relieved look.

"What? You finally realize how good I look? lololol.... gross"

"Yes." Jumin replied, barely any emotion on his face, or so Zen thought.

His eyes were glossy and his lips were ever so slightly upturned.

"Wow, thanks but no thanks. It's really disturbing when I hear that from you... anyway, you okay there? hurry up and get me out."

Jumin stood there and looked at the various sexual toys hanging around the room. Zen arched a brow at him.

"Yes, disturbing, now get me out'" he ordered, obviously getting irritated at how long it's taking.

"Maybe wear these first and put on a show." Jumin said as he ordered a body guard to throw in some cat ears and a buttplug tail.

"UM?? Dude, seriously! Is this your idea of a joke??? I don't know where we are right now! It's not the time for this!" Zen shouted.

"I don't see how you think this is a joke. Yes, I find your physical appearance attractive in a way and I'd like to see how much you can do. Something wrong with that?" Jumin replied deadpan.

Zen felt so troubled that... he woke up for real this time and checked his phone. It showed that it was 3 in the morning, which was almost 6 hours since he last called Jumin.

"God this guy is a nightmare fuel... Haha;; seriously... why would he even have a cage in his place? stupid..." He assured himself.

He slightly considered it as a prophetic dream since he woke up nervous and drenched in sweat, although he couldn't think of any particular reason why Jumin would even do such a thing, even so, he decided to not do midnight jogs on the particular street he saw himself on from that day onwards.

The end.  
-fic by yours truly, god seven!!!

===

"Seven... I didn't know you write these kind of things..." Yoosung told Seven as he browsed the random files on Seven's computer.

"lolololol, what? nothings stopping me" He winked. "'sides, you might be in one of those somewhere!"

Yoosung furiously read through various files looking for anywhere his name might have been mentioned without reading the actual content as he figured after 2-3 stories later that Seven is clearly nuts.

**Author's Note:**

> were you expecting a good plot with mighty fine descriptions?
> 
> well!!
> 
> im sorry :^[


End file.
